Love War and Pizza?
by BloodOfTheBlackRose2015
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Dante finds himself with a new mate! One he certinly doesn't love. And when he come across Nero again, the one he rally has feelings for, his life gets hectic. Not to mention his brother has sone up again. Adding more troble to his already troublsome life. He just cannot win! Rate M for a reason! Don't like, don't read!
1. Lasting Impressions

**AN/ Please see the bottom AN!**

**Disclaimer? I no own!**

_Lasting Impressions_

Electric. That's how he felt. Waves and waves of electric pleasure were sent though his veins despite the fact that he was bleeding tremendously from his stab wound. The human dragon demon hybrid on top of him continued to bite down on his neck. He knew what it was trying to do. Mate him. It was strange, his usual controlling, dormant devilside was whining at him to submit. But… was he ready for that? To be taken by another as their own? He was a man. He'd admit it. He was scared. Scared to be claimed. But if he kept on like he was, he'd die. Either from blood lose or for the demon hybrid breaking his neck.

'_**Submit!**_' His devilside whined at him for the hundredth time. It was getting desperate. If he didn't submit soon, the elextric pleasure would turn to electric pain.

"Ah-AH!" The fangs in his neck grew stronger. He wouldn't- couldn't- last much longer. He hadn't felt this way since… since his brother… so much pain… "I… I…" His voice shook. His boduy trembled. He was scared beyond comprehension. "S-submit…" He breathed wati=ching the world around him fade out. Not nowing if he'd ever wake up again.

AN/ I know this is short. Forgive me. Burt I need a little help. Please answer my questions below.

1. I want to have Vergil in this story, but in a way that goes with the games. I believe the games go 3, 1,2 then 4. So on that how's a good way to get Vergil to come back in a way that makes sense?

2. Nero. He will come in this story but… I'm not sure how I want him to be in the story. A mate to Vergil or maybe Dante? If not then how about him being related to the Sons of Sparda?

3. Bit silly question (feel free to no answer), name for the town? Any ideas?

T'will try to update this story every Friday. No promises though. With school, tests, exsams, snow days… Ugh!

-C'ya!

January 10th, 2014


	2. Mornings Suck

**AN/ Yes. I realize this is short. Forgive me! T_T Writing something on paper then typing it makes it so much more smaller then I first thought. But I'm trying! That counts doesn't it?**

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Devil May Cry! If I did… (fill in the rest yourself)**

Mornings Suck

Mornings. The one thing the blue half demon could actually agree with his _/dearest/_ twin brother. They suck. Mornings mean one thing: the humans will rise from their nests and start about. Bothersome creatures.

Looking out the hole in the wall he used as a window, he could already see movement in the town below. For the little time he'd been living in the tower he resurrected himself, he'd noted something about the town. It was segregated. Not by race, oh no. But by wealth. The northern part of town (what he called the richy part of town) was clean from top to bottom. Sure he has money, he inherited his families wealth after _that_ accident all those years ago (leaving his oh so _/dear/_ twin out in the cold), but he never saw the use for such expansive things. They simply got in his way. He only bought what he needed to live. Food, clothes, books and so forth. But those humans by all sorts of pointless things just to forget about it days later. Idoits. The southern part of town is where his_/dearest/_ twin lives. Even with the broken down houses, the wholes on every corner and the chances of being robbed by a five year old, Dante still chooses to live there. He's a bigger idoit than the richy humans. Scanning the sky, he vaguely he wondered about the fire on the horizon. Then he figured it wasn't worth his time because it was most likely a human problem.

~Devil May Cry~

'Just go Nero. You're not wanted here.' That's what she said… and it left him feeling numb.

Now on the last fairy from what once was Fortuna, he watched as the small island was engulfed by flames of all colors dancing together as one. He had nowhere to go. Kyrie was his family. Now he had none. And with nothing more than his trusted weapons and the clothes on his back, he'd have to start over… or die trying. But where to go? That was his only question.

~Devil May Cry~

Pale sunlight filter though a dirty window and onto snow white hair. Dante groaned, rolling over to the other side of his king sized bed. He hated mornings. They meant that Lady or Trish (and sometimes if he was really _lucky_, both of them) could (and most likely would) come barging into his room either just out to piss him off or demanding money. Or both. Which usually results in either Kalina Ann being shived at him or Trish shoving Rebellion though him.

Suddenly he shot up. The memories from the night before reaching him. Quickly he checked his wounds… that weren't there? Blinking, he stared at his chest in disbelief. Was it a dream? No… There's no way… Slowly, he touched his neck, running his fingers over the large bite mark and shivered. He let out a low involuntary moan, his devil side purring like a motorcycle. No good!

'_**He's here…'**_ His demon purred causing him to jump slightly as arms wrapped around his waist.

"You called?" The voice belonging to his new mate purred in his ear.

"Get off me." Dante said slowly though gritted teeth. He wanted nothing to do with this man-demon. Nothing at all. But he knew that wouldn't be happening. The laws of demonic mateing would see to that. To his surprise, the man-demon behind him let go… only to laying the bed next to him. Blond hair covered the red sheets. Blue eyes looked at him with pure lust. Dante wondered why he wasn't being forced into the mattress (his demon side) while the other half remained as scared as it was last night (his human side).

"You're welcome." The blond said.

"For what?"

"Healing you. I could've let you bleed until you demonic blood kicked in… but that could've taken hours. And hours is something you didn't have, Dante." The way the blond purred his name had his demon whining. Not good at all.

"Who are you? And why me?" Dante questioned. He noted the amount of demons that were in the cave before the blond demon showed up. Each with a mate mark. But he'd killed them all for Dante.

"Me?" He chuckled lightly. He pulled Dante down on top of him. "My name is Bee. Your new mate. As for why… Let's just saw, dragons get whatever they want. And I happened to want you." Dante freed himself from the dragon-man-demon and stood next to the bed. His bed. His bed with a smirking man-demon he knew nothing about. It was official. Mornings suck. Especially if they start out this way.

**AN/ Well? Good? Bad? Let me know! Please…**

**Hit the button! You know you want to! Hit it!**

**-C'ya**

**January 14, 2014**


	3. A New House Guest?

**AN/ Wholely crap! This turned out longer than I thought it would! Good for you then though, right? Sorry for the long wait. Exams suck. Snow sucks. But hey, I did it! And before Firday! But I really wanna know hatcha think. **

**Review? Please?**

**Disclaimer/ I no own!**

**A New House Guest?**

Saint Phoenix was a _hellava_ place. Four bars, one on each side of the room, a heavy smell of an array of drugs hung in the air, the music was beyond loud, aAnd the strippers, of both genders, were smoking hot! All of which Nero loved. He didn't want to be in the 'real' world as he came to call it. It was filled with nothing but heart ache and sorrow. Here he felt like nothing mattered. Maybe that was the alcohol… or the drugs, but he didn't care.

But the one person he thought of last on his list of places to possible go was Dante. But there he was. Drinking like he _owned_ the place. Not that anyone could tell. Only a demonic nose could pick up all the scents he was giving off. Beer, alcohol, leather, drugs, gunpowder, cologne…. It was making Nero hard just smelling the older man.

He'd admitted to himself that he'd fallen for the older man _hard_ during the little time they'd spent together during the Savior incident. And when he left Fortuna, his first thought, rather, his devilsides' first thought was to go straight to the older man he knew next to nothing about. What if Dante had a girlfriend? A family? It wasn't Nero's right to just intrude Dante's life because his had gone to hell.

He was getting ready to turn away and leave. He'd been there since at least 5 that afternoon. (He was overdue for some good shuteye) But when a strangely gloved hand grabbed his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel a little happy.

"Kid! Didn't except to see you here." Dante's voice cut through the crowd easily. After all, neither he nor Dante had to really speak up. They were half demons after all.

"I'm not a kid!" Nero shot at the older half demon who only laughed. Dante couldn't help it. There was just something about pissing off the younger man that made him smile and love him even more.

"Sure, sure_. Kid_." Dante laughed harder at the face Nero made at him. Thankfully the younger man didn't hive his weapons o him or else he'd have at least twenty holes in his head. "So, what brings you to Crona? That girl of your leave you?" The sudden change in the younger man's attitude told Dante he hit a soft spot. Obviously, his good guessing skills weren't failing him.

Nero bit his llower lip, not sure if he really wanted to tell Dante what had happened the night. Could he? Sure, Dante was like him, but was the man trustworthy? Or would he just laugh at his face? Nero didn't have time to think it over as he was pulled though the crowd, towards some stairs he presumed lead elsewhere in the building. Though, he'd just figured it was only for the owner of the bar(?) to go up there. Maybe his earlier observation was more true than he first thought.

They made it past the two overly big body guards, up the velvet covered stairs and into a _much _quitter room before Dante had let go of Nero.

"Figured it'd be easier to talk without all those drunk around us." Dante answered Nero's unasked question, knowing full well what the younger man would ask him. "Sides, been wanting someone to tell me what they think on this room."

Nero blinked, then looked around. It waws an ovalish room. Erotic designs covered the walls, a huge window allowed them to see the crowd below. Which Nero found a=odd because he didn't recall ever seeing a window from down on the dance floor. Then again, he hadn't really looked for on either. A small bar was off to the side, an assortment of drinks laid out across the counter. Red sofas were lined in a half circle, a low table in front of them, more drinks laid out across it. A flat screen TV was hanging on the wall, under it was a stereo system.

"Why a stereo system when there's a whole club downstairs?"

"So I don't go deaf listening to it. And I can listen to whatever I want." Dante flopped down onto one of the red sofas. "But you didn't answer my question, Kid."

"Not. A. Kid!" Nero said though gritted teeth. No matter how much he like the red clad man, he still had a way of just ticking him off. "But it is nice. Didn't know you owned a club."

"I don't" Dante sighed. "My… _mate_ does."

"Oh…" Nero said. So Dante did have someone… but the way he said it made Nero think that he wasn't happy with his 'mate'. "Don't like her or something?"

"Not 'her', 'he'." Dante corrected the younger man. "Sure, he's got a body most would kill for, but no, I don't like him. And theirs nothing I can do because of demonic laws."

"Demonic Laws?" Nero knew nothing about that. Since when did demons have laws? Was he suppose to follow them as well?

"You wouldn't know of them. Being as I suspect that you've even _taken_ the time to even _see_ if a demon is mated or not." Dante kicked the table, a bottle flying perfectly into his hand as the other motioned for the younger man to sit down. "And you never answered my question. Did that girl of your leave you?"

Nero bit his lower lip again. He really didn't want to tell Dante… but Nero realized that Dante'd changed the subject.

"What? Not gunna tell me about your mate issue?"

Damm, the kid was good. Dante knew something was bothering the kid. Just from the way he smelled. But neither of them bwere getting anywhere.

"Alright kid. I'll tell you about my issue only if you tell me about yours." Dante said nonchalantly drinking his beer.

Nero sat back and looked at the seiling. Dante was good. Info for info.

"Alright…" he sighed. "She didn't just leave me. She… she had me run out of town. The whole Order came after me. And she lead it all. Then the whole town burned for some odd reason. Smelled like pizza actually."

Dante remained quite and for a moment, Nero thought the red clad man had fallen asleep from drinking to much. Then he heard a short snort.

"That's what he did with all those pizza boxes." Dante muttered.

"Who did what?"

"My _mate_ happens to be a demon. With very little human blood flowing through him. Just enough to give him an human appearance and a human half. But we're only mated because his devilside wanted me." Dante started.

"So why not kill him?" Nero inquired. Someone of Dante's strength should be able to take on any demon and come out on top.

"That would normally work, but…" Dante finished off his beer, kicking the table to f=get another. "He's a Dragon. The most rarest and most powerfulest of all demons. And due to demonic laws, now that he's my mate, he feels pain, I feel pain. He's mad, I'm mad. He's horny, I'm horny. He dies, I die. Got it Kid? I'm stuck with him till he decides he doesn't want me anymore. Which usually results in death."

Nero blinked. Demons had a lot more to them that Nero thought. What other laws were there that he didm't know about?

"That's… insane."

"Tell me about it."

The room fell quite, which made Nero wnder if the room wasn't soundproof or something. It probably was.

"So where you staying." Nero nearly jumped off the couch as Dante spook to him. The motion earned a light laugh, Nero, however, was not amused.

"A hotel. Why?" Why did Dante care where he was staying?

"Why don't you come live with me at Devil May Cry?"

Nero stared at the red clad man. "Why?" Was all he could think to say. "What about your-"

"Two reasons. First and foremost, to piss my _mate_ off. And second, I know that you only have so much money. And coming here every night probably ain't helping much. So stay with me. You'll have to pay some sort of rent of course. But I'll give you a job. After all, I hunt demons. You ain't bad at it yourself kid."

'**Say yes…**' Nero's devilside purred. '**You'll be close to what you desire…**' Nero wasn't quite sure he should be listening to his demon. Sure it'd become more vocal and useful in the last year since the whole Savior incident, but it also tended to get him into trouble.

"So whatcha say kid?"

"Quite calling me kid! And… yes, I'll go with you."

**AN/ So? Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Annoyed? Tell me whatcha think!**

**-C'ya!**

**January 22, 2014**


End file.
